L'amour d'une grenouille
by Arashi-Ohno
Summary: Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu parti avant que je ne te dise ces mots ? ! Death fic !


POV Fran

Tout était désormais fini. Je l'avais définitivement perdu.

Flash-back :

-Ushishishi...  
-Bel-sempai, ça fait mal.  
-Ushishi... Je déteste cette tête insensible.  
Je regardais le prince quitter la pièce ne pouvant le lâcher des yeux. Il était bizarre. Il ne m'avait pas lancé de couteau avant de partir. C'était-il lassé de moi ? J'aurais voulu lui dire que je n'étais pas aussi insensible surtout face à lui. Finalement, je décidais de retourner dans ma chambre.

Fin du flash-back

Je me souviens de tous les moments que nous avions passés ensemble. Jamais je ne lui avais dit mes sentiments, aujourd'hui il était trop tard.

Flash-back :

Je réfléchissais seul dans ma chambre à comment obtenir une place dans le cœur de Bel-sempai. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me rendais compte que je ne pourrais certainement rien faire. Je décidai, pour le moment, de ne plus y penser et je m'endormis.

Fin du flash-back

Je marchais sans but vers l'homme que j'avais tant aimé. Je m'en voulais tant. Hier, il était bizarre certes, mais il était encore là.

Flash-back  
POV Belphégor

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau du boss. Avant d'entrer, je croisais Squalo qui en sortait, vraiment énervé. Le boss avait encore dû bien s'amuser. Je rentrais tandis que le boss m'attendait avachis sur son bureau.  
-Déchet, tu partiras en mission dans la soirée.  
-Ushishi. Qui consiste ?  
-Tu pourras t'amuser. Dit-il avec un sourire.  
-Ushishi. Pourquoi ne pas partir maintenant ?  
-Il est trop tôt.  
Il perdit son sourire et me fit signe de sortir, ce que je fis immédiatement. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. Je partis rejoindre le reste du groupe dans le grand salon.

POV Fran

Bel-sempai nous rejoint dans la grande pièce où Lussuria essayait désespérément de s'imposer au milieu des autres. Mon attention se détourna vite vers Bel-sempai. Il avait complétement perdu son sourire mais le retrouva vite avant de s'avancer vers nous. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ce petit changement de comportement.

La pièce s'anima vite. Pourtant une étrange sensation s'empara de moi et ne voulait plus me lâcher. Finalement l'après-midi passa sans que rien de nouveau n'arrive. Cependant, après un moment, Bel-sempai s'approcha de moi et sans comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi, nous avons commencé à nous disputer. Cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Puis il partit.

POV Belphégor

J'avais besoin de quelque chose, de quelqu'un. Ce sentiment était tout nouveau pour moi et, ne pas savoir ce que je voulais réellement m'énervai. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, mes pas m'avaient mené jusqu'à la grenouille. Je voulais simplement dire quelque chose, sans savoir quoi lui dire. Cependant à cause de mon état et de l'indifférence de la grenouille, je ne pus que m'énerver. Je lui lançais quelques couteaux, puis nous avons eu un échange plus que bref. En temps normal j'aurais certainement répliqué en lui lançant mes chers couteaux encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, j'avais simplement décidé de partir.

En passant la porte, j'avais le cœur serré.

Fin du flash-back

POV Fran

Si j'avais compris plus tôt ce qui se passait, j'aurais pu le sauver. Je marchais toujours en direction de la petite clairière que m'avait indiquée le boss.

Quand j'arrivais sur les lieux, un spectacle horrible s'offrit à moi. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, j'étais totalement paralysé.

Flash-back

Après avoir passé une nuit à réfléchir et enfin m'être décidé à avouer mes sentiments à mon sempai, je ne le trouvai nulle part. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau du boss dans l'espoir d'avoir des réponses à mes questions. Quand j'entrai, il semblait en plaine réflexion, ce qui était plutôt rare pour le boss de la Varia. Il s'aperçut enfin de ma présence et me dit immédiatement.  
-Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller aider l'autre déchet.  
Mon cœur se serra quand il eut prononcé cette phrase. L'autre déchet ? Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Le seul qui n'était pas avoir nous aujourd'hui... Bel-sempai ?  
-Bel-sempai ?  
-Je l'ai envoyé sur une mission peut-être un peu difficile même si je pense que ce n'est rien pour ce déchet. Pourtant je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Tu devrais aller voir ce qui se passe.  
C'était la première fois que le boss parlait autant et ça ne présageait rien de bon.  
-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu avant ? Nous formons une équipe.  
-Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu viennes quand il s'agissait de tuer. C'est notre rôle pourtant. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce déchet mais il me l'avait demandé, il y a longtemps déjà.  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Je ne sais pas mais maintenant je t'ordonne de partir.  
-Où est-il ?  
-Dirige-toi vers la clairière dans la grande forêt.  
Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, je quittai son bureau pour me diriger vers la clairière. La peur... voilà un étrange sentiment que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis bien longtemps. J'avais comme l'impression que tout était terminé...

Fin du flash-back

Tout était calme, un silence de mort régnait dans ce lieu.

Au milieu de la clairière, un monticule de corps ensanglantés, et un peu plus loin, à l'écart des autres corps, il y avait celui que je cherchais. Il était là. Je l'avais retrouvé. Mais je ne pus être heureux de le trouver dans cet état.

Il était allongé sur le sol, tranquille, il semblait dormir, à la seule différence que sur son corps il y avait une énorme tâche rouge vive. Je m'approchai doucement de lui et soulevai délicatement sa frange. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa couronne, qui était toujours posée sur la tête du prince déchu, reposait désormais à ses côtés. Je sentis un liquide ruisselé le long de mes joues. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je ressentais ce que l'on appelait la douleur. J'avais presque oublié ce qu'était ce sentiment. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais extrêmement mal d'avoir perdu la personne que j'aimais. Sans m'en rendre compte, quelques mots s'échappèrent de mes lèvres.  
-Je t'aime.  
Puis sans réfléchir à mes actes, je posais mes lèvres sue les siennes, qui étaient déjà froide. Je touchais sa peau gelé, espérant la réchauffer. Je me rendis compte que ses membres étaient déjà raidis. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Mais cette fois, c'était bel et bien fini...

Fin


End file.
